Windswept
by Miss ShatterBox
Summary: Shikamaru visits Sand for business... Temari meets up with him and gives him his birthday present! But... why doesn't he like it? And why does she feel so bad? Will they ever meet again? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND KISSING. R&R ShikaTem OneShot


Windswept: A ShikaTem Oneshot

By: Miss ShatterBox

Hey coolio~! My epic first ShikaTem. I've long been a fan of this couple… idk why but it's sooooooo cute sometimes. This idea was totally, totally spontaneous and I know I should be working on my DeiSaku… But I just had to write and post this before I had dropped this idea. … so yeah… :D Hope you like PLEASE R&R I APPRECIATE ONLY THIRTY SECONDS OF YOUR TIME!

_Thinking_

_**SOUND EFFECTS!**_

__"Talking,"

_Left… right… DOWN!_ I thought as I maneuvered my fan into position. I then threw the fan in the air and made a mad dash to the nearest vantage point. I soared off a tall dusty rock, aiming myself to the base of the fan.

_**CRASH!**_

I cursed as I aided my bruised behind. I plopped back down in the soft sand, contemplating. My fan fell and landed in a small dune not five yards off.

_I have to figure this friggen thing out sooner or later. UGH! How else could I possibly learn how to do this!_

"I suggest in a smaller field, for one," a gentle but bored-sounding voice snapped open my resting eyes. "Having to run all the way there and back is much too troublesome."

"Shikamaru!" I named the pineapple-headed genius. "What brings you to this side of Suna?" I tilted my head a bit to the right, squinting against the glaring sun. Shikamaru raised his sunglasses for a moment before answering.

"Business. I could be asking you the same thing…?" He inquired, eyeing me over with a questioning look. I blushed, noticing how stupid I must have looked sitting in the hot, dirty sand.

"Trying to…" I mumbled and slurred the rest. He raised an eyebrow before turning quickly and heading off.

"OI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" I called after him, standing to brush myself off before grabbing my fallen fan and chasing him.

"Well… I figured if a troublesome girl like you didn't feel like talking, I should just leave. Right?" He proposed, using one hand to gesture while stuffing the other in his pocket.

I glanced up at his eyes. His dark, inquisitive eyes. His sweet, emotionless eyes. His beautifu-

"Are you going to keep ogling or should we take a walk?"

My face exploded in a blush. _Kill me now. Please… please kami-sama please kill me now._ I stuttered an affirmation before regaining my spunk. I needed to keep up this shell. I couldn't let him know that I-

"LAST ONE TO THE DUMPLING STALL PAYS!" I bolted towards town, fully aware that Shikamaru could pass me any time. Instead, he caught up and stayed just behind me.

"HEY! DON'T BE A GENTLEMAN! IF YOU CAN BEAT ME, THEN DO IT, PINEAPPLE BRAIN!" I hooted, not missing the glint in his eye. In no time, he glided ahead of me, shooting me a look of triumph before stopping abruptly.

_**SLAM!**_

_** THUD!**_

I looked up after rubbing my eyes open. Who had I run into-?

Ice-cold jade eyes stared directly into my soul, scraping my last bit of happiness and throwing it on the ground to be eaten by wild animals.

_Shit._

"Hello, onee-san," Gaara whispered harshly before shooting a look at Shikamaru, who stood a few yards away. He returned his gaze on me before crossing his arms. I shivered mentally before getting up and brushing myself off again.

_I am going to need to wash this thoroughly tonight… NO FOCUS! FOCUS! YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE ANNIHILATED!_

I gave my cold little brother a sober look. I knew Shikamaru was still staring, unmoving, at me.

_Wow, what a way to word that. Don't make it sound like he likes you or anything…_

"Hello, nii-sama," I nodded respectfully, for the sake of being in public with the Kazekage. His eyes darted around once more before dipping to the ground.

"Kankuro said he couldn't find you. I need your assistance in the office today," Gaara said with his quiet yet deep voice.

_And just when I thought I had the entire day to myself. So long, exfoliating scrub at noon. My dear massage at three. And training at six with Sakura._

"I understand, nii-sama. I'll go wash up, okay?" I felt my voice soften, as it often did when I saw my little brother. He nodded gruffly, disappearing in a swirl of sand.

"Well, that was sure nice," I commented softly and turned to Shikamaru. Surprise surprise, he wasn't there. I sighed and bought myself a cup of dumplings and rice.

My hands raced to find the small black box. It was vital. It was important. It was… the ink for my pen. I dipped ferociously before continuing to write up a summary of the newest law.

"So I hear you were causing trouble with a Leaf-nin today, Tema-chan," my assistant commented quietly while shuffling a few folders together. A small smile hinted on my face before disappearing.

"Then you heard right, I guess."

"And who was this Leaf-nin exactly…?" She raised a knowing eyebrow and glanced in my direction. I held back a sissy blush.

"Kazuno, don't mess with me right now. You know EXACTLY who it was," I pointed out, not raising my eyes from the sheet of paper. Kazuno smirked and slid her swivel chair closer to mine. We knew we could practically read each other's minds with a few glances and smiles.

"Why don't you go for it?" She muttered, knowing that Kankuro was just around the corner. I shrugged and gave her that look that said 'how?'. She also shrugged and continued working as Kankuro came into view. He looked us over, making sure we were working, before chuckling lightly.

"Are you guys having GIRL TALK without me!" He feigned shock and imitated a teenage bimbo. Kazuno laughed and I smiled at my brother's antics.

"OH YOU BET WE ARE, GIRLFRIEND!" I did the Z-snap, "UH-HUH!" Kazuno laughed harder, trying to avoid spilling paperwork on the floor. I giggled harshly too, unable to hold inside the humor. Kankuro smirked.

"Girl, you better not lean over too far or we'll have Leaf-nin running in all the time wanting a good view!" He continued, but I stopped laughing. Kazuno's giggles ended and we both glared at him. He got the message, and walked off laughing to himself.

"What a psycho…" Kazuno commented.

"Must run in the family," I noted, making us both laugh again.

As my shift ended, I headed towards home with a happy glint in my eye. Having a good laugh in the afternoon always lightened my mood. My family's mansion came into view, and I noticed a light was already on inside. Kankuro. Probably playing some games with his friends.

Up the stairs I went, and into my lavender and tan themed room. My fan leaned against the wall near my bed, and I patted it before heading towards the washing machine in the other section of my large room.

I removed my lavender over-shirt and put it in the wash after checking the pockets. I was just about to put in my fishnet when I felt something in the pocket of my shorts. I pulled it out in curiosity.

And cringed.

_**Meet me at your training spot in a few days. If you don't come, I will be forced to come get your troublesome self. Bring something worthy for the celebration of my birth.**_

WHO DID THIS JERK-OFF THINK HE WAS ANYWAY! Why should I CARE that it was his birthday! Did… did he think I cared?

… was he thinking I care because… he cares?

"PFFFT!" I laughed heartily at the thought of my sad fantasies. I WISH!

A tiny voice in the back of my head confirmed that I actually did-

"Eh? What's this I see you giggling at, girlie?" Kankuro stared at the piece of paper, and I jerked it away quickly to hide it from his view. He raised another eyebrow before covering his mouth with a tiny giggle.

"Is it… a LOVE LETTER!" Before I could answer he bolted out of the room and through our large house, screaming about a wimpy secret admirer. I blew a gasket, and chased after him, screaming bloody murder.

"YOU! YOU PIECE OF-" I was cut off with a quiet cough.

Gaara.

He stared at me. I stared back. Kankuro stopped and the stare triangle continued.

He looked… irritated. A vein pulsated where his eyebrow should have been. Kankuro saw the look in his eyes, as did I, and we booked it out of the house.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

The next afternoon arrived. Knowing my paranoid self, I ended up coming a few hours earlier… which ended up around 11 in the morning. I was still blinking away sleep and stretching my rested, tired muscles. The wind flipped my loose bangs into my still frosty eyes and I blew them in irritation.

I was SABAKU NO TEMARI. And I was wasting my time. This was my training spot, right? I could be training for a few hours! I smirked and wielded my fan.

_**SWISH!**_

I had done it. I had actually… finally… DONE IT! My breath slowed slightly as I rested against the tree. He hadn't shown yet. That stupid, lazy, piece of-

Before I could even finish the thought, exhaustion took over me and I slumped against the not-so-soft trunk.

Shikamaru bent towards me slowly. I felt his breath on my neck, planting a gentle kiss there before moving to nibble on my shoulder. I moaned in a small voice, and he adjusted himself close to my face. Our lips met, and I felt lightning shoot through my system as our knees rubbed together gently. This was too good to be true…

"Hey. Blondie. Open your eyes and stop moaning like a ho." We separated from our kiss, and I mewled for more. His lips moved, but other words came out.

"What the HELL are you dreaming about, weirdo!"

I shot up immediately and smacked against and rigid Shikamaru, who was standing looking at the clouds. I turned magenta, noticing it w-was-wasn't real.

…

I JUST HAD A SWEATY DREAM ABOUT HIM. AND HE HAD WATCHED ME.

OH.

MY.

KAMI-SAMA.

I was screwed.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to make it sound smooth, but my voice nearly cracked at the end. He raised an eyebrow, not curbing his vision of the white tufts in the sky.

"Who were you dreaming about?"

I snorted. "Why would it matter to you?" I huffed and crossed my arms, making it easier for me to hold my composure.

How am I supposed to DREAM LIKE THAT and not totally MAUL HIM!

In return, he huffed himself and gestured to the basket behind him.

"I brought food," he mentioned. "In case you were… hungry." He pointed at the dents and ripped up parts of the sand field where I had obviously torn it up. My eyebrows scrunched in embarrassment, so I grunted in approval and seated myself to avoid more.

This was delicious. As I pondered the creator of this fine meal, Shikamaru glanced at me with a lazy look. He had finished his lunch only minutes before, yet he was acting as if my satisfying eating style was _such a drag._ I raked my teeth across the strip of lettuce carefully before tearing and swallowing.

"So…" he began, stretching out to stare at the clouds floating scarcely above us.

"So…? What?" I urged him to continue. With that deep, dreamy voice that could only-

SHIT.

I stopped my pervy thoughts with a quick glance at my sandwich.

"Did you bring my birthday present?" The sentence made my heart skip a beat.

Oh _nooooooo._

"Of course," I improvised. "Just… eh… close your eyes!" He raised an eyebrow lazily before shutting his dark orbs. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I guess I could…

No. I hadn't practiced it enough.

But I had to do something! This could…

This could start our beautiful romance!

I almost cringed at the girly thought and stood up to grab my fan. Moving to the open clearing, I blinked twice to prepare myself. I could do this. I had to do this. For him.

For my Shikamaru. Shika-chan. It had a nice ring to it. My Shikamaru… mine mine mine. MINE!

With that thought, I leapt from the ground and twirled my fan around twice before pushing down sharply. I back-springed onto a rock, and without hesitation, jumped like a puma.

It worked. I landed square on the base of the fan, and pulled the front up, soaring vertically into the clouds.

_Left… right right… left… down…_ I continued my gestures and my fan followed like a pup. The wind whipped against my face and hair, and when I looked down to see Shikamaru, I was caught by the sight of a smile.

His smile. MY Shikamaru's smile. My balanced wavered and I quickly refocused on my kanji.

Wind roared against my thumping eardrums and my heart swelled up in my throat as I finished the last of the rotations. And with that, I swooped down through the air towards the tree where I had left my love.

I snapped my fan back into place on my back and brushed lightly at my clothes. I looked up, and sure enough, the lazy eyes were staring upwards at my creation. They slid back down and met mine, and I saw the amusement in his eyes.

I looked up and examined the sentence again.

**Tanjoubi omedetou, Nara-kun!**

"It's nice," he commented, and took a step forward. "But… your handwriting could use a bit of work. And it took much longer than that type of jutsu probably needed to. Too troublesome."

My heart cringed and I felt a scream build up in my chest.

"WELL! JERK! I DIDN'T HAVE TO GET YOU ANYTHING YOU KNOW! YOU WORTHLESS ASSWIPE! DO YOU KNOW HOW SHIT LIKE THAT MAKES ME FEEL! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!" The words poured out, and tears were on their way. The usual joking look on his face was gone, and he walked off without another word. Was he really that disappointed? Did I screw this up completely?

_Shit._

Tears dripped into the hot sand, almost steaming from the immense heat. I had to get away. To think. To cry.

"What an ass," Kazuno said, and rubbed circles into my back. I groaned, my face smooshed against the wood of the front desk. It had been only yesterday when the disaster had happened, and I still felt like crap.

I guess that's what happens when you spend all night crying and cursing.

This morning had been rough… Gaara had informed me that all Konoha-nins had returned home. I had pouted lightly, and prayed that my brothers didn't notice.

Not to mention my room was a mess, all the chocolate in the house was mysteriously missing, and I had big, dark circles around my eyes.

Kazuno kept talking about how much he wasn't worth it. And I mulled over that thought. If he wasn't worth it, then why did I feel like this? Why did I feel like crap for yelling at him?

I muttered harshly to Kazuno, "We should be working."

The comforting circles ceased. I sighed, and lifted my head. I really had screwed this all up. With one more apologetic look, Kazuno left to copy a report. I continued writing, with words echoing in my head to remember about neat handwriting.

Another sleepless night.

I thought about him for weeks. Weeks of thoughts, in my brain, in my mind.

I rolled over, and my sheets wrapped themselves even tighter around my exhausted body. I had long since stayed in my room, mulling over my lonesome thoughts.

A sandstorm whipped viciously outside, sending tiny grains of hatred towards my poor window. I wondered how long it would last before needing to be replaced. It had already mowed over our front fence.

Kankuro had left hours ago with his friends. Probably to go drink. And have fun.

Friends. I had only three. One if you excluded my brothers. Kazuno had called every day. She had shown up on our doorstep multiple times. She had even knocked on my door and gave me food when Kankuro or Gaara had plans. But I hadn't left my room. We would sit, door open, and talk for hours; her in the hallway, me in the doorway of my room.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. I thought we had become close. Close enough to even… to even be…

But no. I was wrong. And I always hated being wrong. We weren't close at all. Not in the freaking least.

I rolled over again, smothering my face and tangled, greasy hair into my pathetically soft pillow. My eyelids drooped, and I felt myself roll over again. Tired… so tired… and hungry. The light of the moon splayed across my sheets as I opened my eyes again. I bent my neck to sit up. My head turned. But why?

I was in such a comfortable position before; why had I gotten up? My eyes found their way to my window, and I noticed the sandstorm had died down to mild dust devils.

A shadow. In the window. On the window. Sill.

The shadow stretched its legs, and I did as well.

Oh god no. It was him.

HIM.

_Shit._

He put his hands down and broke the jutsu. Now that both of us were standing, I could clearly see his face. His eyes. His expression.

It wasn't bored. His expression, I mean. It looked… sad. So very heartbreakingly sad that at that moment I burst into tears and sat back down on my bed. I scooted away from him. Just his smell, his presence was enough to drive me up the wall. He moved closer, daring to put one hand in his pocket and the other on the bed.

I cringed and chose that moment to glance at the door. If I could run downstairs and down the street to Kazuno's clan compound…

Before I could finish the thought, he was diagonal of me, blocking both my path to the bed and to the door.

Dammit. I slid over to the corner, fully aware that I couldn't win. He wouldn't… he wouldn't try to hurt me…

_Right?_ I questioned myself again. He sauntered over in front of me.

His sad eyes dug into my soul and gnawed on the insides of my abdomen. The tears had kept flowing, down my cheeks, and onto my sleeping blouse. My voice caught in my throat hoarsely.

I felt so… endangered. As if that one moment would totally destroy me. And it did.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Shi-"

He cut me off by slamming his hand on the wall next to my head. I bit both of my lips harshly. His eyes squinted up and he turned his head all but slightly to the left. Examining my pathetic excuse of an emotion.

I turned my head down. _Please, just make him go away… please…_

I almost whimpered as he slammed his other hand on the wall, pinning my head to look at him. His eyes softened.

I broke.

My knees weakened and I sank down to the floor in a whirlwind of tears. I hadn't cried in years. All of the crap that had happened, I didn't cry. Now, all of that just… came out.

I heard him back away, and the light of the moon shone on my face gently as I pried open my crisp, red-ringed eyes. He sat, gently splayed the foot of my bed. His head was bent back, his mouth slightly agape and eyes closed. Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

He sighed.

"You think I'm irritated at your yelling? How troublesome." His voice was soft. I sighed. My palms and feet padded gently. My body neared his. He opened his eyes.

I yelped as he hopped up suddenly; grabbing my forearms with his wide, warm palms. Our lips smashed together, his tongue running over my lips in a rhythm. I moaned gently, and his taste filled my mouth along with his tongue. His chest rubbed against mine, and he pressed me up to the side of the bed. I gripped his shirt, and he pulled away. I was left breathless, and wordless.

For once. He stood quickly, and my fingers curled to re-snatch his vest. He ran a thumb across my chin.

"I was irritated at your stunted feelings," he stared gently at me, at my tousled appearance.

"How… How… Why…?" I trailed off, pondering that thought.

Shikamaru had a habit of cutting off my thoughts. Damn him. But it's okay when my hands are stuck in his annoyingly pineapple-like hair and he's kissing me. And he's kissing me. And he's _kissing_ me.

It had a nice ring to it. I liked it. I would make sure it happened more often. I smirked into the kiss, and he pulled me even closer.

OH MY GOD!

It's done.

And I did a make-out scene! My first one! Eeeeee!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Even if it's anonymous. Even if it's monosyllabic. Hell, it could be just a fave or a smiley face and a 'good job' and I would melt.

Wow okay 9 and a half pages on MS Word… Cool…

I love you guys! And I hope you liked/loved it!

Like Always,

*^* Miss ShatterBox 3 *^*


End file.
